Business connectivity services (“BCS”) generally refer to services directed to granting users the ability to obtain read/write access to data from a server that hosts business data such as a line-of-business (“LOB”) server, a web server, and the like (“business data server”). Applications providing these services can allow users to access business data stored external to the application used to access the data via custom applications, web services, and the like, to allow users to modify the data, and later synchronize the data with the business data server.
The synchronization of the business data between a client device application that caches a version of the business data, and a business data server or other host system that actually hosts the services associated with the business data typically requires that the business data server support synchronization operations. Each change made to the cached version of the business data typically requires synchronization with the business data server to ensure that the hosted version of the business data and the cached version of the business data are consistent. Additionally, a custom method of synchronizing the cached version of the data and the hosted version of the data must be supported by the business data server and reflected by functionality incorporated into a custom application for providing the services.
Synchronization operations, as well as the downloading or caching of the business data, can consume valuable networking and computational resources. Additionally, custom applications that support synchronization between a business data server and a client device may need to be changed or updated if changes are made to the hosted data or data structure. As these services become more popular, and the number of users of these services continues to increase, synchronization operations may become a strain on networking and computational resources.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.